Monk of Light
Summary The Monk is one of the Warriors of Light destined to restore light to the Crystals and save the world from the wrath of the Four Fiends. A pugilist who tends to forgo the use of weapons and armor in favor of his bare fists and natural toughness, he can often crush most of his opponents with his raw martial skill, easily fighting alongside the Warrior of Light as one of the group's primary melee combatants. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: The Monk of Light Origin: Final Fantasy I Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human/Hero of Prophecy/The Warrior of Light, Black Belt/Monk/Master Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1: Can breathe underwater via Oxyale), Acausality (Type 1; Was unaffected by the time paradox he made when stopping the timeloop Chaos made in the past), Non-Physical Interaction (is capable of hitting Chronodia, the abstract concept of time itself), Master Martial Artist, Soul Manipulation (Is capable of interacting with and killing souls), Space-Time Manipulation and Time Travel (the 4 crystals are capable of warping space and time, as well as being able to send someone back in time) |-|Resistance= Resistant to the Following: Petrification, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation (due to the Ribbon and other armor being capable of resisting these effects) |-|Optional Equipment= Mind Manipulation (via Braveheart and Wizard Staff, both of which can cast Confuse), Holy Manipulation (via Lightbringer, which can cast Holy), Light Manipulation (via Light Axe, which can cast Diara), Healing (via the Rune Axe, Healing Helm, and Rune Staff, which can cast Curaga, Heal and Healara respectively), Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (via the Mage/Judgement Staff, which can cast Fira and Flare respectively), Invisibility (via the White Robe, which can cast Invisira), Ice Manipulation (via the Black Robe, which can cast Blizzara), Electricity Manipulation (via the Gauntlets and Thor's Hammer, which can cast Thundara), Statistics Amplification (via Giant's Glove, which can cast Saber), Power Nullification (via Mage Masher, which can cast Silence), Death Manipulation (via Razer, Assassin Dagger and Deathbringer, which can cast Scourge, Kill and Death respectively), Afterimage Creation (via Defender, which can cast Blink), Forcefield Creation (via Murasame, which can cast Protect), Resurrection (via Sage's Staff, which can cast Life) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Fought and defeated Base Gilgamesh in the Lifespring Grotto) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fought and defeated Base Gilgamesh in the Lifespring Grotto) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Physically the strongest class) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (Physically the strongest class) Durability: Large Planet level (Comparable to Base Gilgamesh) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with weapons, much higher with magic Standard Equipment: Nunchaku or Claws (but his blows are far more effective without weapons), Armor, Armlet, Crystal, Oxyale Intelligence: Skilled martial artist and combatant, bested Garland in mortal combat, previously Cornelia's greatest Knight (of which was implied to be worth the entirety of Cornelia's remaining military might alone due to the Kingdom's failure to rescue Princess Sara themselves), fairly competent at problem solving with little information available Weaknesses: The only class that never learns magic. Lower magical resistance than the other Warriors. Note: This profile assumes the Monk of Light is the Master class from the original game. Other: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy I Category:Square Enix Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Monks Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Mind Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Death Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 5